Fairy's Eve
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Fairy Tail is celebrating the best way they know how. With tons of alcohol. What could go wrong? T for language and suggestive themes. NaLu. Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, and more XD


**Yet another new years eve fic, only this time it's Fairy Tail! It's a little early, I know, but I won't have time to post it on New Year's Eve. I'll probably be doing what the guild's doing in this fic XD. Forgive any OOC - ness, as everyone will eventually be drunk and therefore not themselves. Except Cana... Actually, she might be worse than usual. Hehe :D**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

A thick layer of snow covered the town of Magnolia like a blanket, and not a soul wandered the streets, as everyone was inside celebrating with friends and family, or just trying to recover from the holidays and sleep. The guild in this town was no different, happy to enjoy the coming of a new year. Their cheers of happiness could be heard miles away, giving this town an air of comfort and joy. That is until an explosion sounded and a chair flew through the window. Okay, so maybe this guild was a little different. But the townspeople were certainly used to it by now.

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted amidst all of the chaos. The annual Fairy Tail New Year's Eve Celebration had started hours ago and by now everyone had consumed enough alcohol to be incoherent. It was tradition to go all out, and even those who didn't usually drink were partaking in the activities. Natsu included.

"Shaddup, flame-head!" A slightly drunk Gray shouted back, throwing a poorly aimed punch at Natsu that just barely hit him. Though the room was spinning Natsu turned and made to grab Gray by the shirt, but ended up slipping on some spilt sake and fell, taking the ice mage with him. The two rolled around on the floor in what looked like a fight, nobody was sure.

"Kick his ass, ice boy!" Gajeel yelled from the bar, a mug of beer in hand. While he didn't seem drunk, he was talking more than usual and had a distinct blush on his face. Next to him was a giggling Levy who had a few shot glasses surrounding her and an equally giggling Lucy next to her. Even Mirajane was slightly wobbily on her feet behind the bar, leaning on her unbalanced sister for support.

"Oi, Mira, another barrel!" A slurred voice yelled, coming from none other than the guild's famous drinker Cana Alberona. Mira lazily glanced over at her and began laughing, shifting ominously to the left.

"Didn't I cut you off..?" She asked, fetching another barrel of liquor anyways. "You did, Mira, but you keep giving her more!" Lisanna said, falling over without Mira there to hold her up. Her laughs could be heard from the floor.

"Oh yeah... That's right! Why do I keep giving you more, Cana?" She asked, handing the girl her booze who shrugged and began chugging it.

"Cause you love me." She muttered, pausing in her chugging to respond. Mira giggled at this and nodded, "I do love you."

"NOW KISS!" The drunken voices of Wakaba, Macao and Gildarts suddenly yelled, who were watching the girls intently. Mira merely laughed and went to help her sister up, falling down in the process.

"You do realize I'm your daughter, right?" Cana asked Gildarts, giving her father a deadpan look. He grinned like an idiot and shrugged, "You do realize you're laying on the bar, right?" He countered, and now it was her turn to shrug.

"Hehe, Cana's drunk! Druuuuunk!" Levy giggled from her spot, poking the brunettes leg repeatedly. Cana simply grunted and continued her chugging, mentally disagreeing with the girl. She was far from drunk and planned on fixing that.

"You're drunk too, Levy!" Lucy reminded her, spinning around in her seat until she fell out of it, landing right on the pair of rolling boys. "Lucy fell! Ahaha!"

" Love rival is on Gray-sama! Juvia will murder love rival!" Juvia suddenly yelled, running out from her hiding spot behind a pole and tackling Lucy, who screamed and grabbed on to Natsu for support.

"We'll save you Lucy!" Levy shouted, grabbing Gajeel by the shirt with a serious face and promptly fell backwards, pulling the man down with her with surprising strength. Lucy managed to crawl out from the pile of bodies and promptly ran to the back where the pool was, 'eeping' as Juvia yelled after her.

"Ah, another chase." Pantherlily commented from his spot in the pool, sipping on some kiwi juice that had unknowingly been spiked by Gajeel. This was the third time Lucy ran from Juvia tonight.

"You think they would learn." Charle added, floating next to Wendy and Happy.

"Aye, even Natsu's following them. Gray too." The blue cat said as he watched the four run around, occasionally bumping in to the people outside. They watched in amusement as Laxus and Elfman tripped Natsu and Gray, who fell into the pool and dragged the girls with them.

"Gray-sama's all wet! Gray-samaaaaa!"

* * *

Hours later things had calmed down somewhat, mostly everyone was too drunk to even talk. Cana rolled off her place on the bar and landed face first into a pile of bottles, having finally gotten drunk. Wakaba and Macao had long since passed out, and after drawing on their faces Gildarts did the same. Mira and Lisanna still remained on the floor, laughing at nothing in particular. A soaking wet Lucy crawled around the guild, muttering something about too much drinking, and a still angry Juvia followed suit. Natsu and Gray had ironically fallen asleep on each other after fighting, and Gajeel, well, Gajeel was still stuck under a passed out Levy next to the bar. He could just push her off, but he kind of liked it, and was also too drunk to get up. Outside was littered with trash, the exceeds and Wendy had fallen asleep next to the pool which had bottles at the bottom, Laxus was drawing on Freed and Bixlow's face, and Evergreen had mysteriously disappeared as well as Elfman.

Just when it seemed like the party was over...

Erza kicked down the doors with her giant cart behind her, which was full of alcohol. The Master was sitting on top, grinning with excitement, but promptly frowned when he saw everyone on the floor.

"OI! You all started without us?!" He yelled, growing to a larger size and yelling "WAKE UP! THIS IS NOT HOW FAIRY TAIL PARTIES! IT'S NOT EVEN MIDNIGHT YET!"

Several groans were heard as people started getting up, not wanting to continue. Erza went behind the bar and flipped a switch, and in a flash the lights dimmed and music started playing. She then picked Mira and Lisanna off the floor and handed them a bottle of sake, going around the guild and doing the same for everyone else. She put Cana back on the bar, helped Gajeel and Levy back into their seats, and woke up Natsu so he could get made at Gray for laying on him. This started another fight and soon the whole guild was back to normal.

"We are Fairy Tail, we don't give up that easily!" She shouted, smirking as everyone cheered and continued drinking. She herself popped a bottle of champagne open and went out back to the pool, looking for a certain someone. Just as planned a head of blue hair hopped over the wall and landed in front of her. Jellal greeted her with a smile.

"Glad you could make it." She said, taking a drink and handing the bottle to him.

"Wouldn't miss it. Although, it looks like we already have." He responded, looking around at all of the trash.

"Not at all. That was just a warm up. The real fun is just about to start." She said with a grin, taking a long drink of the bubbly liquid. Jellal mimicked her actions and soon they were going back for another bottle.

* * *

"Wh-what are we lookin at?" A very drunk Gajeel asked, staring dumbly at the sight in front of him. Sitting at the bar was Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Gajeel, Romeo and Elfman, who were all equally waisted.

"I.. I dunno. But I like it." Gray responded, eyes glued to what was probably the greatest thing ever. The boys nodded in mutual agreement and continued drooling. Since music was now playing, and the girls were all beyond smashed, they decided to start dancing in the most erotic way they possibly could given the situation.

"I can't.. Even.. Believe this is happening. Did I pass out or somethin? Is this a dream?" Laxus asked, His words coming out slurred.

"Nope, this is real, and it's fuckin great." Natsu said, practically devouring Lucy with his eyes. He didn't even know she was capable of such things, but apparently she was. She really, really was.

"I feel.. W - weird." Romeo said, a dark blush covering his face. He had only a few drinks but was undoubtedly drunk.

"That's the alcohol, kid, enjoy it while it lasts. Tomorrow's gonna be a Bitch." Gajeel said, not taking his eyes off Levy and her tempting looking ass which was barely covered by her dress. The girls had been doing this for hours and he wondered how they could even stand, let alone dance. He supposed they were just too far gone to care. He sure as hell wasn't going to stop them.

"They're doin this on purpose." Bixlow muttered, His visor removed so he could watch better. His babies floated around him, repeating the last word he said over and over.

"Ya think so?" Gray asked, liking that idea very much. Juvia may be a stalker but damn, she knew what she was doing. Her hazy blue eyes hadn't looked away from his this entire time.

"I damn sure fuckin hope so." Laxus said, eyes following Cana's bouncing chest, which was completely topless. If she was doing this on purpose he would lose whatever control he had left.

"Fuck it, I've had enough." Natsu said, standing from the bar and making his way towards Lucy on shaky legs. As soon as he reached the blonde he lost balance and the two fell to the floor, lips sloppily coming together, followed by tongues. Lucy's top was flung across the room.

"Well, that's all the motivation I needed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Gray said, following his rivals actions and stalking over to Juvia, who jumped him before he even reached her. The two stumbled around while making out before falling into a closet. Seeing two of the girls get mauled by their crushes made the others want the same attention, and before they knew what happened the guys were being dragged away. Bixlow felt a little left out since he didn't have anyone, but was pleasantly surprised when Lisanna came over and sat in his lap. The two fell to the floor in a passionate display of tongues.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" The Master yelled from the second floor, blushing as he witnessed a little too much. "They grow up so fast!" He cried, running back into his office to fall asleep. What a way to start the new year.

* * *

The morning sun beamed down onto the guild, revealing just how much damage was done the night before. Even more trash covered the ground and filled up the pool, where the exceeds remained passed out on top of it all. In the corner of the yard was a naked Erza wrapped in an equally naked Jellal's arms, empty bottles of champagne around them. Elfman and Evergreen were curled up behind a bush, away from anyone's view, and were both passed out. Jet was hanging upside down from a tree and Droy had somehow gotten on the roof. Inside Lucy lay on her back, thankfully wearing a skirt but her shirt and panties remained missing. Natsu wasn't so lucky and layed completely naked next to her. Gray's feet were sticking out of the closet, entangled with Juvia's, and while you couldn't tell who was naked it didn't take much to know Gray definitely was. Macao and Wakaba were still passed out with drawings on their faces while Gildarts had somehow disappeared. Behind the bar was Lisanna and Bixlow, the girl laying on top while he used her shirt as a pillow. Across the room was Mira and Freed, the green haired man still had drawings on on his face thanks to Laxus, and Mira had some suspicious ink marks on her face and cleavage.

Upstairs Laxus' feet could be seen hanging over the rail and Cana's pants were next to them. In a dark corner of the room was Gajeel who was holding Levy in his lap and both were sound asleep. Then finally was Romeo and Wendy, who were sleeping under a table, both thankfully dressed. Charle would have a heart attack if anything else happened. The guild doors opened suddenly, revealing a couple and their child, who looked around with amused grins.

"Looks like it was quite a party. Glad we didn't come this year." Alzack said, covering his daughters eyes. Bisca agreed, looking around in shock.

"The girls must have gotten super drunk this year, I've never seen them act so.. Recklessly. They're going to be so embarrassed when they wake up." She said, feeling kind of bad for her friends. But then again, it was their fault and in the end they finally got with their crushes.

"I can't wait for that. Why don't we just get it over with?" He asked, smirking at his wife as she nodded. Using their magic, they fired off loud gunshots, effectively waking everyone up. The screams of every guild member could be heard all across town.

"Something tells me we might be getting some new family members in nine months." Alzack said, watching as everyone scrambled to find their clothes.

"Don't say that, honey, the girls would be terrified and the boys would probably die from shock. I'm sure they used protection.. Maybe." She said, sweat dropping as Natsu began puking all over his shirt.

"Or... Maybe not."

"Well... Happy New Year's!"

* * *

**No, don't worry, nobody got pregnant. Maybe. Who knows, really. Any who, that's the end of this one shot. Hope you enjoyed it, and have a happy new year!**


End file.
